How Can I Not Love You?
by Bethe
Summary: Sequel to "To Make You Feel My Love". Jarod's song for Parker melted the ice. Now, it's up to her to show him how she really feels/


How Can I Not Love You?  
  
By Samantha  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to "To Make You Feel My Love". I just felt that I couldn't leave it there. Enjoy, all you shipper fans you! ~~Bethe  
  
Disclaimer: How Can I Not Love You doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Babyface (I think.) Joy Enriquez sings it (beautifully, I might add).  
  
~*~ Two weeks after Jarod's musical phone call, Parker was on the hunt again. She was following a lead into Denver. She was alone, but Sydney and Broots were supposed to join her shortly. Secretly, though, she hoped they wouldn't show up.  
  
She wasn't disappointed. She made her way to Jarod's lair and snuck in. She knew he was still there because of a private tap and tracer she'd had placed in her phone a month ago. To her relief, he wasn't in the apartment at the moment. She looked around and took in the computer on the desk, scattered Pez dispensers, and the occasional Slinky or Wheel-o.  
  
She sighed, and then set to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Parker was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room when Jarod came in that night. His look of surprise was quickly masked by one of rage.  
  
"Parker, how dare you?" he asked incredulously. He'd had an idea that she somewhat knew of his locations, but she never acted on them until it was too late. This time was different, and he didn't want to go back to the Centre. Especially after he'd given so much of himself to her.  
  
Parker said nothing, but stood up from the chair. It was only then that Jarod noticed the tears in her eyes. She brought her hands slowly from behind her back. Jarod flinched, expecting a gun to be trained on him. Instead, she pulled out a small, rectangular object and pressed a button. Then, she put it down and walked over to him, embracing him tightly as music began playing.  
  
~*~  
  
Cannot touch,  
  
Cannot hold,  
  
Cannot be together.  
  
~*~  
  
Parker's emotions surged high as the clear soprano voice sang the words that equaled what her heart felt. So many things were forbidden to her; things that she wanted so much.  
  
~*~  
  
Cannot love,  
  
Cannot kiss,  
  
Cannot have each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Love was forbidden. She was a Parker. She wasn't supposed to have feelings, only a cold wall of ice where a heart should be. But she wanted what she could not have.  
  
~*~  
  
Must be strong,  
  
And we must let go.  
  
Cannot say what our hearts must know.  
  
~*~  
  
If her "Daddy" were there to see her now, he'd tell her to be strong. After all, Parkers aren't weak. Giving in to her desires would mean weakness. But Parker wondered if weakness was such a terrible thing.  
  
~*~  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
  
~*~  
  
After the phone call in which Jarod played her a song, he had stopped contacting her like he used to. It broke her heart and caused her to cry herself to sleep every night. Parker had changed. Or, maybe she didn't really change. . .maybe her true self came out to show itself.  
  
~*~  
  
Cannot dream,  
  
Cannot share  
  
Sweet and tender moments.  
  
~*~  
  
Parker's dreams had been set for her long ago by her supposed father. Only now was she realizing that having dreams of her own was not only acceptable, but normal. And those dreams included a person who she'd known since they were young; a person who gave her her first kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Cannot feel  
  
How we feel,  
  
Must pretend its over.  
  
~*~  
  
Parker had done her own pretending in the past. She'd pretended that those dreams didn't exist. She denied herself to live up to Daddy's expectations only to realize that they fell flat for anything that she could ever hope for.  
  
~*~  
  
Must be brave,  
  
And we must go on.  
  
Must not say what we've known all along.  
  
~*~  
  
Parker had even silenced herself so as not to alarm anyone of her desires. At times, she felt so afraid and longed for only one person to soothe those fears.  
  
~*~  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
~*~  
  
While the music continued but the words stopped, Parker remained in Jarod's arms, not wanting to leave. There, she found comfort. There, she didn't miss him. There, she loved him.  
  
~*~  
  
Must be brave,  
  
And we must be strong,  
  
Cannot say what we've known all along.  
  
~*~  
  
For awhile, she had thought that Jarod didn't feel the same as she. But two weeks ago, he confirmed that he did. After weeping for most of the night, her heart began to jump whenever she thought about the words of the song. He truly loved her.  
  
~*~  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
  
How can I not love you when you are gone?  
  
~*~  
  
The words ended and the music faded out, but Parker stayed in his arms. She silently sobbed, her whole body shaking with the effort of not crying aloud. Jarod only held her tighter, fighting against his own tears.  
  
She pulled back abruptly with her hand to her mouth. She whispered between her fingers, "What have I done?" She looked around quickly before saying, "Get out of here! They'll be here any minute!"  
  
Jarod wanted to stay, but knew if the Centre was on his trail, nothing would get accomplished. Without even a word, he packed his computer and quickly left the apartment.  
  
Parker then slumped to the floor in a sobbing heap. Within a few minutes, however, she composed herself and got ready for the appearance of Syd and Broots, ready with an excuse.  
  
No one could ever know what she'd done. 


End file.
